Divergent Rats
by amichele
Summary: AU: Each faction has a designated bionic. Amity and Abnegation are Speed, Dauntless is Strength, and Erudite and Candor are Knowledge. Sometimes, a Divergent is born. Divergence is when you have two or three bionics instead of one. Divergence is not a good thing.


You guys are probably mad at me for uploading another story. I swear, I'll stop! I just finished Allegiant and I thought, "Why not combine Lab Rats and Divergent?" So I did.

Quote of the Chapter: "I suppose a fire that burns bright is not meant to last." ~Tobias [Veronica Roth], Allegiant

* * *

**•Chapter One•**

**•Bree's POV•**

"Bree, have you finished all your chores?" Dad asks, towering over me. I shrink back. I haven't cleaned his room.

"Yes Father." I lie. My dad, Douglas, is the Speed-Abnegation Leader. The Speed Bionic is given to Abnegation and Amity only. The Strength Bionic is given to the Dauntless only. The Knowledge Bionic is given to the Erudite and Candor only. Everyone has a bionic chip, it's in everyone's DNA somehow and when they have children, those children receive bionics. At the Choosing Ceremony, they tweak your bionics to make it whatever faction you picked. You can choose a new faction from age thirteen to age twenty.

Sometimes, when two people who have different bionics end up with a child, the child has both bionics, or sometimes even three. This is a bad thing called Divergence. If a child is Divergent, and someone finds out, the child is put to death. Some people don't even know they're Divergent until one day when they're speeding around and suddenly, their heat vision activates. This is why there's a rule that you can only have a child if you pick someone in the same faction as you to have it with. Sometimes this rule is broken, and sometimes Divergence still happens even with two people in the same faction.

My brother, Marcus, is an example of Divergence happening with two Speed-Abnegations. At the Choosing Ceremony two years ago, he transferred to Dauntless. The person who was his Bionic Transferrer must have been lenient, because he's still alive and Dauntless. He's had the Speed, Strength, and Knowledge Bionic since he was born. I'm a year older than him, but I still only have one bionic. I guess that's considered a good thing, but I've always wanted two or three bionics. I only have Speed, and Dad says if I ever transfer out of Abnegation, he will track me down and kill me. Marcus was his favorite one to abuse because Dad knew he was Divergent and used to only give him thirty seconds to do a huge list of chores. Ever since Marcus transferred, the anger Dad has is always taken out on me. He killed my mom two years ago, right before Marcus's first Choosing Ceremony. He slammed her into a wall by her neck so hard he snapped the bone. She died in a matter of seconds. We cried over her body for the whole night, while Dad made fun of us. That was it for Marcus. He ignored Dad's threats and he chose Dauntless. I've always been way too afraid to disobey him, because he may have been bluffing when he told Marcus that if he transferred, he would find him and crack his neck just like he did with Mom, but I know he means business now that Marcus was bold enough to go against an order.

"Let me see the list." He holds his hand out. I take the List of Chores out of my pocket and put it in his hand.

"Just what I suspected. You didn't do the last thing on the list." He says. I know I didn't. Abnegation is about selflessness, and he makes me clean his room every Sunday. That's not selfless.

"It's very selfish of you to make me clean your room." I say, regretting it as a sharp blow hits the side of my face, leaving an instant red mark across my cheek.

"No, it's selfless of you to volunteer to clean my room." Dad says.

"But I never volunteered-" I start.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go tell the Abnegation Council that you're being selfish. Maybe they'll decide that you don't deserve a faction." Dad says. He's the king of blackmail. I know the Council would never want to throw anyone out, but what Dad says goes.

"No, I'll go clean it now!" I say, starting to go to his room. He grabs my arm.

"It's too late. Sit on the ground, back towards me." He orders. I gulp and do as he says. I hear the familiar sound of his belt sliding slowly from the loops.

"Take your shirt off." He says. I do as I'm told and remove my shirt, going back to my hunched position. He likes to make sure it hurts as much as possible, so he makes me take my shirt off each time he does this.

"This is for your own good. Next time, you'll know to finish your chores in the time allotted. You have the Speed Bionic, it shouldn't be that hard to finish them." With that, he brings the belt down on my bare back. He repeats the action for God knows how long.

"Get up." He orders. I do as he says.

"My back h-hurts." I stutter, putting my shirt back on.

"It was for the greater good." Dad responds, putting his belt back on. I notice that the leather has red stains all over it.

"I'm sorry." I say, hanging my head. I shouldn't have to say sorry for something he did.

"Sorry won't clean my room. Next week, you'll have half the time to do double the chores. Now go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning." Dad orders. I grit my teeth and limp to my room. Sometimes I hate Marcus for leaving me with Dad and making me have to deal with him.

* * *

Sorry about that sad chapter. The next one will be all about the boys. I hope everyone liked this chapter!

XO,

amichele


End file.
